


Baby Blue

by oldtown156



Category: Bleach
Genre: De-aged AU, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grimmjow's potty mouth, Idiots in Love... maybe, M/M, Starts platonic, They don't know what they're doing, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtown156/pseuds/oldtown156
Summary: Ichigo just wanted a peaceful evening at home...so much for that.





	1. Ichigo's life is a sitcom...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wulvercazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/gifts).

> Dang you [Wulvercazz...](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz) you did it to me again.
> 
> Mostly kidding. *I'm a sucker for chibis and de-aged AUs.*
> 
> Look at this adorable babyjow. [FanArt](https://wulvercazz.tumblr.com/post/186974844394/was-listening-to-really-soft-music-box-kinda-music) [FanArt](https://wulvercazz.tumblr.com/post/186996462294/i-cant-stop) JUST. LOOK.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic~

Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo hated laundry day. It’s not because he didn’t like having clean clothes; in fact, that was one of his favorite scents. Especially the kind Yuzu always bought. Spring Breezes? No. Clean Cotton? Ichigo picked up the container.

Original Scent. Oh.

Whatever. Ichigo still liked the smell of it. During the winter, it was the best sensation to cuddle in clothes fresh from the dryer or just huddle on the couch with his old duvet – soft and comfy from a hundred wash cycles, with a lingering warmth.

No, Ichigo didn’t hate laundry day per say. It was folding all the clothes afterwards. One; he was terrible at it. And two; Yuzu refolded everything before they were put away anyhow. He honestly didn’t know why he even tried. But, the entire family divided chores between themselves, and today was his turn for laundry duty.

Yuzu was just better at most of the household duties…

Give Ichigo someone to fight any day. Delicate, precision folding versus fighting with swords and fists… it was no contest to which he was better at.

Every so often though, when no one was looking, Ichigo indulged in just burying his face in a bundle of the cozy, clean smell.

It was something completely antithetical to all the violence and bloodshed that seemed to encompass his life.

It took his mind somewhere else for a moment; somewhere still and comforting.

The aroma always resurfaced images of his mom. His sister’s as toddlers. When the Kurosaki’s were still whole.

Oh good, now he’d depressed himself.

Lately, Ichigo had been needing more and more of these aforementioned moments to himself; finding excuses to wander off to a deserted clearing or high mountain peak. And just… be.

Seriously, Ichigo was ludicrously fast these days. He’d never once been late for supper.

Maybe the last war had affected him more than he’d thought…

Jeez. Ichigo roughly ran a hand through orange tufts, mussing up already disarrayed hair even more. He needed to finish folding these shirts. His sisters… unmentionables were hastily folded so Ichigo only had to make minimal contact. ‘Cause knowing they wore bras was one thing… folding them another. It was just weird, okay?

But, using the undergarments as slingshots was entirely acceptable.

After finally placing said finished articles of clothing in their designated rooms, Ichigo settled at his desk to go over the essay that would be due soon. Make use of having a quiet house to himself for the weekend; since Karin had an away soccer game.

That’s when he noticed a missed text from Urahara.

Scratch that. Several missed texts and one phone call.

Now, before he investigated what the blond-shopkeeper wanted, Ichigo knew from prior experience it could only be for a certain number of reasons.

-Something was actually, seriously wrong and Ichigo needed to hightail it to Urahara’s shop with all due haste.

-The annoying geta-bōshi was blowing up his phone, ‘cause the shōten gang we’re having their weekly drunk fest, with more mentally scarring pictures and unnecessary chatter.

-Or, the blond was once again invading his privacy with inanely pointless and irritating questions.

_‘When are you going to let me run a few tests on your newest form?’_

_‘R you sure? The tests are almost guaranteed safe! with minimal side-effects.’_

_‘Kurosaki-san… I promise the spiked tea was a one-time incident!’_

_‘Yoruichi wants to know why your love life is so abysmal/non-existent??’_

_‘How do you feel about children, Kurosaki-san?’_

That last one… Why the actual hell would Urahara ask him that? It was so freakin’ weird and slightly alarming.

Usually Ichigo would send back witty and/or caustic remarks, but he’d been intentionally ignoring the latest text. Only for now though, ‘cause otherwise it would be sure to bite Ichigo right in the ass when geta-bōshi sprung some unpleasant surprise on him.

Ugh.

With a feeling of looming trepidation, Ichigo picked up his silent phone just as the front doorbell rang.

“…”

Ichigo had the premonition that he definitely shouldn’t answer that. Nothing good would come from it and he was sure to regret it.

So, of course Ichigo headed down the stairs to see who it was.

Still clutching his phone in one hand, the ginger looked through the peephole to see absolutely nothing. Then his phone chimed.

_‘Couldn’t get a hold of you, so left the bb gremlin 😈 with you! Unfortunately, will be out of town tonite and completely incommunicado. Best of luck!!✌🏻‘_

Huh?

One hand on the doorknob, Ichigo scrolled through a list of increasingly desperate texts from Urahara, several of which showed increasingly distressed emojis.

A sudden cry tore away his concentration.

That. That sounded like-

-like a baby!

No way, Ichigo thought as he threw the door open. And looked down.

Oh my god.

Urahara actually left a literal baby on his doorstep like a scene from a B-rated movie.

Not that Ichigo watched those. Much.

Except this wasn’t just any baby… oh, no. Urahara had to outdo himself even on this.

Filled with a sudden, bone-deep panic, Ichigo stared into familiar piercing blue eyes that blinked up at him rather owlishly. The tiny, uncovered figure sat nestled amidst rumpled black and white clothing. A sword with a light blue handle and who’s tsuba was a rigid, crooked ‘S’ shape lay nearby.

Then the baby/ex-Sexta Espada/feline-esque Arrancar rival and all out blue-haired menace wailed while throwing a massive temper tantrum; waving – frankly adorable – chubby little arms through the air.

Ichigo… honestly wasn’t even that surprised anymore; his life really was this bizarre.

With a put upon sigh, Ichigo reached down to pick the now baby-sized Grimmjow up, taking his nemesis’ white jacket to wrap around him. Ichigo would be pissed too if he was bare-naked outside at this time of night. After hugging the little guy to his chest and gathering the arrancar’s other things, Ichigo carried him into the house.

Urahara better be really far, far away from here; who was undoubtedly to blame, and so deserved all the suffering that was headed his way. And that was just coming from Ichigo.

The blond had better move to another planet if or when Grimmjow returned to his former self.

Ichigo wanted a front row seat to that showdown.

Gently bouncing the agitated mini-Grimm, hoping the repetitive motion would quiet down the now hiccupping cries, Ichigo ascended back up the stairs to his room.

“Hey, you’re alright now. Geta-bōshi’s gone, so it’ll just be me watching you… I guess.” Ichigo patted/calmly rubbed soothing circles on his back. He vaguely remembered doing something similar when the girls were still small.

Grimm stopped mid-cry and looked at him intently before releasing a shuddering sigh, evidently having exhausted himself after all that. Then he rubbed his little face on Ichigo’s chest, wiping tears and snot all over the ‘previously’ clean shirt. Yuck. At least he’d stopped crying though.

Arriving before his bed, Ichigo carefully deposited baby-Grimm down to quickly change shirts. Now to decide what to do with you, Ichigo thought when finished.

“Please, don’t pee on my bed.” Did arrancar’s pee? Could mini-Grimm now do it?

These were not questions Ichigo had answers to; nor ones he’d ever wanted to ask.

If the baby wasn’t a de-aged Grimmjow, he’d be almost… dare Ichigo say it? Cute.

Big, electric blue eyes that were still up-tilted at the corners. Chubby hands, feet and limbs. Soft, pudgy little tummy. Pale blue wisps of silky, baby-fine hair that had a tiny curl at the front. And a little button nose set in the middle of a sweetly, round-cheeked face. Ichigo of course noticed that _everything_ had downsized, but he was going to mentally blot it out of his mind or the hybrid would never be able to look Grimmjow in the eye ever again. There was also a tiny jaw-fragment mask, miniscule slanted brows, and teal estigma that proved this wasn’t any run-of-the-mill, human born baby.

Who was currently gnawing on a small fist with toothless gums. Maybe baby-Grimm was teething?

Baby-Grimm had also shrugged off the jacket. Ichigo always suspected Grimmjow was an exhibitionist…

This whole situation felt like a surreal dream. Or nightmare?

So far, baby-Grimm hadn’t done anything destructive or violent, just watched the ginger like a hawk. Ichigo wouldn’t put it past the arrancar to try something, even when pint-sized.

Ichigo wondered what Nel would think about all this?

He’d need to snap a photo later to send her. As soon as he found baby-Grimm some clothes.

~

After a fruitless search through his entire closet, Ichigo had the belated inspiration to check the storage room for any baby clothes Isshin may have kept of his children – which seemed very like something goat-chin would do.

Once again carting baby-Grimm around, cause he obviously couldn’t be left on his own, Ichigo made the fortuitous discovery of not only infant clothes, but also a portable crib and booster seat.

Even though they smelled a teensy musty from disuse, Ichigo dressed Grimm in navy blue footie pajamas featuring a sleeping baby bunny – Grimmjow would be deeply offended/murderous – with matching hood and attached white ears, then threw the rest of his old infant clothes in the washer. To do another load of laundry. In the same day. A new record for him.

“Well, Grimmy. You… hungry or anything?” Ichigo asked hesitantly.

But little Grimmy, who Ichigo had now started calling the small arrancar, didn’t pay him the least bit of attention. In fact, the blue-haired infant constantly turned this way and that, scoping out everything around him with a keen awareness reminiscent of his older self.

Grimmy had been surprisingly well-behaved besides wanting to grab everything in sight to inspect it. When he’d started to become fussy at Ichigo foiling all his attempts to nab things, the hybrid finally gave him his phone to play with.

“Whoa! Ichigo, when did you have a kid?!”

The phone was quickly discarded as Grimmy abruptly launched himself across the laundry room to pounce on top of an unsuspecting Kon.

“AHHHHH!!!” The mod-soul thrashed and yelled bloody murder from underneath the fearsome baby-hollow that was now chomping on one felt ear.

“Huh. Didn’t know he could still move that fast.” Ichigo was fascinated in all honesty.

“ICHIGO! Save me from this monster! Don’t just stand there, you _jerk_!!” Kon’s back legs kicked frantically while Grimmy settled quite happily on the stuffed lion’s back, munching away.

“Yeah, yeah. You really look in danger of being gummed to death.” Ichigo unhurriedly came over to retrieve Grimmy, who was not at all pleased to be taken away from his plushy prey, letting out a baby growl/snarl. That shouldn’t have been at all cute. “Guess that answers the question of if you’re hungry or not. Come on, Grimmy, let go… you don’t know where that’s been.”

Kon immediately scurried away and jumped on top of a linen cabinet to lord over them, pointing a felt claw. “You’re so rude! And don’t tell me that’s the murder-kitty hollow? But _how_?”

“Urahara,” Ichigo said, succinctly.

“Oh.”

“Exactly.”

Meanwhile, Grimmy had transferred his carnivorous appetite towards Ichigo’s neck and shoulder joint. He may not have any teeth, but the infant had fairly strong jaw muscles.

“Watch out, Ichigo! He’s gonna eat you next!” Kon hopped onto his other shoulder as Ichigo walked to the kitchen.

“Tch. I can barely feel it. You’re just a wimp,” Ichigo stated confidently.

That was of course before Grimmy released his tiny, black claws into Ichigo’s flesh.

“OWWW!”

Guess Grimm still had those partial-transformation powers too.

“O-KAY! Off you go, you little terror.” Ichigo pried Grimmy off, little mouth almost clamped in a vice grip, needle-sharp claws that were kneading him like a cat reluctantly let go, and sat him in the booster seat the ginger had put in a dining room chair earlier.

“HA! That’s what you get for cruelly abandoning me to that predator’s clutches.”

Said predator’s bottom lip started quivering as blue eyes filled with water and a loud gurgle could be heard from the vicinity of his stomach. Which come to think of it; the arrancar’s hollow hole was missing.

Just one more mystery stacked on top of numerous others.

“Great, Kon. Now look, you made him cry,” Ichigo scolded.

“How was I to know he could?”

Ichigo couldn’t really blame him for that assumption, but nonetheless tossed Kon half-way across the room, where he bounced off the ceiling fan to land on the coffee table.

“ACK!”

Grimmy apparently found this hilarious, loosing deep belly-laughs and rocking back in the booster seat while grasping the paw-shaped footies on his pj’s. If he hadn’t been strapped into the chair, the infant would’ve rolled off onto the floor.

Ichigo couldn’t help but smile back at the pure joy on the baby’s face.

Right, now to find something for little Grimmy to eat. There had to be something… right?

Right.

~

Ichigo hadn’t failed. He’d just found ten different foods that didn’t work.

That’s all.

The kitchen looked like the aftermath of a typhoon, tornado and war-zone combined. In the form of a Jackson Pollock painting. Ichigo tried not to glance at the ceiling too much. It would all need to be dealt with later though, ‘cause he was currently having a staredown with a baby-hollow.

“Grimmy, I don’t know what else to give you besides Kon-”

“Hey!”

“-but, stop throwing everything you don’t like, okay?”

Grimmy blew spit bubbles in reply, little cupid-bow mouth pursed and blue eyes crossed to watch, before laughing again when some hit Ichigo square on the nose, some landing in his mouth.

Ichigo wiped his nose and face off with a stained hand towel for the umpteenth time and fell back in his chair dejectedly, but then shot back up to his feet at a familiar vibration in the air. Grimmy had gone preternaturally still at the same time, blue eyes focused distantly.

A hollow was near.

Generally, there were never any this close to the Kurosaki clinic, at least not when Isshin got his powers back and Ichigo started to get stronger. So, why now?

Ichigo looked at baby-Grimm in consideration. Was it here for him? The hybrid knew his own reiatsu was undetectable to most other beings anymore, so it would make sense. Traces of the arrancar’s power still emitted from Grimmy, faint, but noticeable if Ichigo concentrated.

A primal roar split the hushed atmosphere.

It’s not getting anywhere near him, Ichigo thought darkly. He clutched at a bracelet Urahara had devised with Ichigo specifically in mind, so if ever the need arose that the hybrid had to use his powers, it would siphon off the massive amounts of excess reiatsu that his old shinigami badge could no longer handle. For all the mischief the blond made, Ichigo was very grateful to him for the device.

“Kon, watch Grimmy! I’m going to take care of this in a few seconds.” Ichigo quickly instructed.

“Right, Ichigo! Go-”

Grimmy started loudly jabbering nonsensical baby noises, jostling around to escape from the booster seat, and making grabby hands at Ichigo.

“Oh-no, you don’t! You are _not_ going with me.” Ichigo sternly waved one finger at the infant. Then paused. “Or eating that hollow. It’s just… no. Just no.” He shuddered a little at the thought of it.

The blue-haired baby menace sneered a little; which unfortunately for him was not that intimidating. Like watching a baby chick try to glare someone down. Just not very effective.

More baby-gibberish issued from Grimmy, punctuated by a small, dimpled-fist waving at him.

“And no backtalk young man.” Ichigo used his best glower to make his point, arms akimbo.

Bright blue eyes just glowered right back.

The hybrid decided to just leave and come back fast enough that hopefully the little squirt wouldn’t even notice him gone.

~

One point five seconds later Ichigo returned, Shinigami robes still swishing around his legs, to find something was off.

The booster seat’s straps were snapped in two and one baby-hollow was missing.

Also, Kon was nowhere in sight.

What. The. Hell. _Happened_?

The hybrid anxiously glanced around the room.

A few moments later, Ichigo heard a thump from upstairs. In the vicinity of his room.

Another split second later, Ichigo arrived to see Grimmy looking out his bedroom window, bunny hood knocked off his head and a resigned Kon held under one arm as the infant nibbled on his head.

Ichigo snickered.

“Shut up, Ichigo! You told me to watch him, so that’s what I’m doing,” the mod-soul griped.

Fondly nodding his head, Ichigo sat Zangetsu aside and detached the two individuals once again. “Yeah, I did. Thanks, Kon.”

“Damn straight. You owe me big time!” Kon hollered behind him as he strutted off.

Ichigo’s attention came back to the baby-hollow in his arms, a baby butt resting on one strong forearm when Grimmy patted his cheek and began speaking in baby mutters, a frowny face looked up at him, tiny blue eyebrows furrowed.

“Uh-huh. I have no idea what you’re saying, but I’m sure it’s important.” He lied convincingly.

Or maybe not by the affronted yell from Grimmy.

Could the infant understand him? Hm.

“I think your blue hair looks ridiculous.”

Grimmy didn’t do anything except very gingerly pat Ichigo on the shoulder this time, a softened, intent expression on his face.

Aw. Was the little guy worried about him by chance? That would be a new one for Grimmjow, Ichigo thought as he brushed a hand over silky blue hair. That little curl in the front really was cute-

Having been led into a false sense of security, Ichigo yelped as Grimmy chomped on him again, this time two noticeable canines puncturing his skin.

“OW! I should’ve known better…” Before Ichigo could yank the little gremlin off, he caught tendrils of red, black and blue energy pouring out and into the baby-hollow’s mouth.

The blue-haired menace was feeding off him!

Sigh.

Ichigo did the only thing he figured he could at this juncture.

He swayed and held the infant until he was all done. Grimmy let out several burps when Ichigo patted his back and began to tiredly rub his eyes, yawning.

Good. Ichigo was tired too and couldn’t wait for bedtime.

~

After a _mostly_ uneventful bath time – Grimmy tried to eat a rubber ducky – and change into freshly laundered clothes – the ginger had to change clothes _again_, Ichigo and baby got settled for the night. Infant in his portable crib and Ichigo face-planting into his bed.

Babysitting was exhausting.

“K-Ku. K-Ku…”

Except Grimmy still wouldn’t go to sleep.

“What, Grimmy?” Ichigo lazily turned his head to see brilliant blues peering at him over the edge of the crib.

You may look sweet and innocent, but you’re not fooling me, sir, Ichigo thought grumpily.

“K-Ku. K-Ku. Ro.”

Was he trying to say something?

“What is it, Grimmy?” He sat up a little more.

“Kuro-” The rest came out in mumbles, but sounded close to something.

Kurosaki.

Huh.

Ichigo dived behind his bed as a miniature red cero blew up one side of the portable crib. The side facing the ginger.

Why him?

Ten minutes later – one gremlin swaddled snuggly in a baby blanket to protect Ichigo while he'd be unconscious/defenseless – the two colorful-haired individuals finally fell asleep to a lullaby playing softly on Ichigo’s phone.

Grimmy was tucked securely on top of the hybrid’s chest, two strong arms wrapped protectively around his small frame, one hand cradling baby blue’s head.

Ichigo would sleep more peacefully that night, then he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will hopefully get chapter 2 up soon.
> 
> Babyjow is too darn cute. Ichigo agrees XD


	2. Grimmjow comes back to... more shenanigans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow has... feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Oldie didn't mean for the story to get this long.
> 
> It was only supposed to be a one-shot T_T
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter!

Chapter 2

Ichigo awoke to the feeling of someone poking him on the side of the head. Repeatedly.

“Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo! Wake up.”

The ginger grunted and attempted to roll away from the annoyance. Then remembered he couldn’t.

‘Cause he had a baby burrito sleeping on his chest.

Ichigo drowsily stared up at the ceiling before peeking down at Grimmy. Who looked so precious and innocent when sleeping… what a lie.

Oh no. The baby-hollow was sucking his thumb.

The ginger pulled a wry face… why did he have to be so darn cute?!

“Ichigo! Pay attention! You’re gonna want to see this.” Kon shoved his phone in Ichigo’s face, which displayed a text from Urahara.

_‘You need to head down here. I’ve found a solution to our bb gremlin problem.’_

Well, that was fast.

He glanced back down at Grimmy, still snoozing away peacefully, with an aching tug in his chest.

There was a small part of Ichigo that wanted to pretend he’d never seen the text.

But, that wouldn’t be fair to Grimmjow, so the hybrid carefully got up to get himself and baby blue ready for a trip to the shōten.

~

One hour later found Ichigo carrying a newly dressed Grimmy, who was now sporting a different outfit; heather gray, red-plaid lined hoodie and sweats, a black cable-knit beanie with earflaps and tassles that Ichigo tied under baby blue’s chin, and matching mittens and booties. The lil’ guy should be plenty warm enough, but the late autumn winds had been bracingly chill lately, so Ichigo wrapped a blanket around him just to be safe.

“You’re just going to Urahara’s, not the arctic tundra.” Kon helpfully pointed out.

“Kon?” Ichigo made one last adjustment to a bootie’s fastening. “Shut up.”

The reason it had taken so long, was because Ichigo had needed to ‘feed’ Grimmy again this morning before the infant was at all cooperative towards being dressed. The hybrid would later be able to neither confirm nor deny playing with little baby toes while doing so… making Grimmy kick and squeal with laughter when Ichigo tickled his little feet.

He’d also grabbed an old toy of his that Grimmy had immediately claimed as soon as Ichigo presented it to him; Sock Monkey Jim or as Ichigo had told baby blue – Renji.

Grimmy was currently in the process of chewing the pom pom hat – which kinda matched the one baby blue was currently wearing – atop Renji’s cotton head, nom noming away.

Now, they were finally ready.

Kon waved from the entryway. “Bye! Don’t get killed while you’re gone!”

“That’s one of my daily goals in general.” Ichigo hefted Grimmy and a knapsack up from the kitchen counter, and then headed out the door.

~

“Ah, Kurosaki-san! So nice to see you again~ I see the little gremlin looks the same- OOMPH!”

Ichigo sucker-punched Urahara right in the gut first thing when the shopkeeper opened the front door.

“You left a baby out in the cold! What is WRONG with _you_?!” He continued with one fist threateningly raised, much to Grimmy’s enjoyment as the baby’s little shoulders shook with glee.

Geta-bōshi gasped for breath a couple more times before saying, “But, _wheeze_, you know he’s a hollow. He would’ve been fine.”

The ginger held a carefree looking Grimmy closer to his chest. “That’s not the point! Other hollows were attracted to his reiatsu; he could’ve been eaten, _stupid_!”

“Yet he wasn’t though, was he?” Urahara glanced up from clutching his stomach, a knowing gleam in his gray eyes.

Ichigo glanced away. “Yeah… well.”

The two adults walked inside, making their way into the back of the shop.

Urahara rustled around inside a low-hanging cabinet, voice barely audible. “So, besides the risk of catching the sniffles or becoming a hollow’s dinner, how is Grimmjow?”

Grimmy had managed to successfully detach one of Renji’s ears, little threads hanging out one side of his mouth.

“AH! Grimmy! Spit that out!” Ichigo spent the next five minutes wrestling a mangled clothe ear away from the baby-hollow.

Urahara blinked several times. “…I see his appetite is good…”

“You have no idea…” Ichigo muttered under his breath, placing a now pitifully lopsided Renji safely out of tiny hand’s reach and replaced it with his phone again.

“What the heck possessed you to turn him into a baby anyway?”

Just as geta-bōshi gestured with one raised index finger, Ichigo cut him off.

“Actually, this is you we’re talking about, so… I don’t wanna know.”

Urahara’s shoulders slumped a little, before he perked back up again. “Well, then. Shall we commence with the antidote?” he said with a flourish, uncapping a hypodermic needle, a suspicious green liquid dripping out.

Ichigo was concerned.

“What the hell is _that_?!”

“It’s entirely safe, I assure you!”

He twisted Grimmy away from the other and scowled.

“Kurosaki-san, I promise it won’t hurt him,” the blond said kindly. “This is the only way for Grimmjow to return back to normal… normal for him, anyway.”

Ichigo looked intently down at Grimmy who was happily examining the phone, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

“Okay. Alright.”

“It should only take a minute to be effective.” Urahara walked over, but as soon as the blond got closer with the needle, the infant shied away, apprehension written all over his face.

“Hey… Grimmy, you’re alright, you’re okay. I got you.” Ichigo tucked his face next to baby blue’s, murmuring soft nonsense words, two little hands clenching his shirt tight as Urahara quickly administered the dosage to one arm.

“Okay. You may want to set him down now.” The blond indicated an open spot on the floor.

“Right.” The hybrid took one last look at big blue eyes that stared back, uncomprehending. Then he tenderly sat the infant down. Ichigo bit his bottom lip. “Bye… Grimmy.”

Baby blue only pouted up at him and just as little arms reached up, a blue, engulfing smoke-like substance burst forth, billowing outwards-

-to reveal a fully grown, adult-sized Grimmjow… who appeared like he’d just come off the world’s worst bender imaginable, propped up on shaky arms and legs. And was also completely naked. Unfocused blue eyes stared blearily at them and the blue-haired man croaked, “You…”

Before promptly passing out with a _thunk_ of his forehead to the floor.

“Grimmy!” Ichigo rushed over, tilting the arrancar’s face up, patting the other’s unmasked cheek. “I- I mean, Grimmjow. Oi!”

Urahara whipped out his customary fan. “His body probably just needs a bit more recovery time from two aging transformations back-to-back, then I’m sure he’ll be back to his old combative and snarky self in no time.”

Ichigo gave the blond a peeved look. “Ya know, you better watch your back for a while after this.”

“Hm, yes. Of course.” He paused. “Oh, Nel-san! How nice to see you again!”

Nelliel strode inside, stopping next to where Ichigo was still crouched beside Grimmjow and casually studied his sprawled out form. “Yes, Itsygo texted me to come get him.”

The blond moseyed out the door. “Well, then. I’ll leave you both to it!”

Nelliel laid one hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. “How is he?”

He sighed and got to his feet. “Urahara-san said he may need a bit longer to fully recover, but Grimmjow should be fine.”

“I see.” She effortlessly picked the bigger man’s muscular body up like it weighed nothing, tossing him over one sturdy shoulder, then accepted the knapsack that the ginger handed her, a sword hilt poking out of one end. “Thank you… Itsygo.”

Ichigo stuffed his hands in jean pockets. “Why are you thanking me?”

“For watching over him. Grimmjow may be a lot of trouble, but he’s not _that bad_ of a guy once you get to know him,” she said generously, a merry twinkle in her wheat gray eyes.

He huffed out a laugh. “…Yeah, I think you may be right about that.”

Nelliel opened up a garganta with a snapping hand movement, nodded farewell and stepped inside.

“Nel! Wait-”

She glanced back. “Yes, Itsygo?”

Ichigo regarded the back of inverted blue hair pensively for a few seconds, before awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “Nothing, sorry… See ya around, Nel.”

“See ya, Itsygo.”

The garganta closed behind the two Arrancars, leaving him alone in the now empty room.

~

“What’s wrong with Ichi-nii?”

“I don’t know. All Kon said is that they were 'attacked by a small hollow and barely escaped with their lives'.”

“Really?!”

Karin snorted. “Yeah... sounds highly doubtful.”

Ichigo vaguely registered the conversation happening around him as he finished washing up the dinner dishes. Making sure to get all the little crevices on the spatula. Check for any smudgy spots on the glasses. Scrub extra hard on the stuck-on food adhering to the plates-

Oops. He broke another one.

“AH! Ichi-nii, maybe you should let me take over now?” Yuzu said with a pained smile, after Ichigo had now destroyed three dishes in a row.

“Sorry, Yuzu.” He got out of his younger sister’s way, only to bump into the other one.

Karin grabbed his right hand that was bleeding along the edge of one palm. “Hey, you hurt yourself dummy.”

“Huh, I didn’t even notice-”

Isshin skidded into view. “ICHIGO! Let daddy give you some TLC STAT!!” And abruptly left again, dragging a very much reluctant Ichigo behind him.

“OI! Let go, Goat-Chin!”

Kurosaki senior practically threw his eldest into a chair before plopping into one in front of Ichigo, first-aid kit opened on a nearby counter.

“So, I heard you had some company while we were gone.” Isshin nonchalantly, speedily applied topical ointment to the mostly superficial wound.

Ichigo glanced up, then continued watching his father finish bandaging up his hand.

“Yeah, for about a day.”

“Oh?”

“But, he’s-” Gone. “…went back home.”

“I see.” After several minutes, the older man closed the medical kit back up, signaling that they were done.

Ichigo got up and walked towards the door, until Isshin called out.

“You know, if you’re worried, you should just go check up on him.”

Without turning around, the ginger said, “I…” Doubt he’d wanna see me, anyway. “gonna go lay down, I feel a bit queasy.” Ichigo continued up to his room and closed the door before dropping onto his bed. He stared at the hair-line cracks in the ceiling paint. It really needs a new coat, he thought. Maybe this spring. Besides that, one of the light bulbs needs to be replaced, but he kept forgetting. Might as well clean the ceiling light cover while he was at it; it was quite dusty.

Baby blue was only here for one day, but why does it feel like longer, Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo turned on his side and traced patterns on his blue Quincy covers before falling asleep; to nap away his stomach ache.

~

Grimmjow had felt worse than this, but he’d also felt a lot better too.

The previous day was partly a blur, the other part foggy recollections of being very small and looking up at a much bigger, ginger-haired, hybrid, pain-in-the-ass Kurosaki.

Nel’s explanation and supplementary picture had cleared up the rest. And as soon as Grimmjow had been functional enough, he’d completely obliterated her phone. Which led to them destroying a wing of Las Noches.

Much to Harribel’s displeasure.

It was a 'minor' setback to the restoration efforts.

That asshole had literally been looking down on him from a greater height, Grimmjow thought with disgust. Why was Kurosaki always the one to catch him at his weakest moments?

Especially when he only wanted to show his strongest side.

The only reason the arrancar had gone to that weird, hat-wearing Urahara’s, was to find out where Kurosaki had been hiding the last couple of months. The hybrid was a lot harder to track down these days.

Instead, what he got was a run-in with some kinda spray that knocked him out cold, and later coming to, not just incapacitated and naked – which the latter Grimmjow could usually care less about, but in front of the ginger and blondy.

Kurosaki was just wearing that characteristic frown and blondy looked… as shady as ever.

Damnit. Fucking damnit. Mother-fucking-

“Grimmjow.”

-damnit. He wanted to rip Urahara’s spleen out with his bare hands. This completely disrupted his plans to make that ginger-asshole acknowledge him. ‘Cause Grimmjow had come to the unfortunate conclusion, that-

“Hey! Grimmjow.”

-he might, just _maybe_ not hate Kurosaki as much as he thought he did. And needed to know what the hybrid thought-

“GRIMMJOW!”

“WHAT?! Can’t you see I’m busy! Damn woman…”

Nelliel just restrained herself from rolling her eyes immaturely. Grimmjow was one of the few people who brought that out in her.

Well, besides Itsygo and her Fracción.

“I’m just tired of seeing you sulk like a five-year old. Just-”

“The fuck you just say?!” Grimmjow shot to his feet from where he’d been sitting on his bedroom's window ledge, gazing out at the desert sands.

“-go find him and talk already. The only thing you’re accomplishing here is driving everyone else crazy.”

“Shut up.”

She sighed heavily. These two… “Would it help to know that Itsygo seemed concerned-”

“Che.”

“-and attached to you? For a moment there, I thought he wasn’t gonna let me take you back to Hueco Mundo,” she slyly finished.

“…”

Grimmjow leaned against the wall for a moment, blank expression on his face. Just as Nel grew impatient again, he straightened up and ripped open a garganta.

“Good luck.”

He just made a noncommittal noise and disappeared into the closing black maw.

Nelliel decided to go see what Tier was up to.

~

Grimmjow arrived in Urahara’s basement to see Yoruichi lounging atop a boulder and casually picking her teeth.

“Oh hey, kitten.”

Grimmjow growled.

“What brings you back so soon? Here to kill Kisuke?” she asked cheerfully.

“It’s on my to-do list.” He noticed the cavern/desert like basement had some new… battle scars. “Where can I find Kurosaki?”

The purple-haired woman burst-out into cackles of laughter.

What the hell’s her deal?

Wiping a stray tear away, she stood up. “OI! Kisuke?! Come over here!”

The blond shopkeeper appeared below the same boulder Yoruichi was on, looking a little worse for wear. Nose tapped up. Bucket-hat singed on one side and… wet on the other? And was walking with a slight limp.

“Yes? So, this is where you disappeared to Yoruichi-san?”

She grinned deviously. “Just enjoying the show, Kisuke.”

Urahara turned and Grimmjow noticed the man’s lip was busted too. “Ah, Kitten-san!”

Grimmjow snarled and his hand grew hot with an unfired cero.

“I see you’re back to even the score, so to speak.”

Yoruichi studied her nails. “You’ll have to get in line though.”

“What the hell happened to you?” He was reluctantly curious.

Urahara winced. “About that-”

Grimmjow didn’t hear what else was said because a miniature, powerful entity smacked into the side of his head at warp speed, knocking the arrancar clear off his boots and onto his ass.

The same entity began speaking in the strangest language Grimmjow had ever heard, then patted tiny hands onto his cheeks, seeming to become particularly interested in the jaw mask side.

He was having a hard time registering all this cause he was still seeing stars from the collision.

“-complaining about stomach pains and fluctuating reiatsu, then this happened and I’ve been trying to catch him ever since. Excellent work catching him by the way! You weren’t nearly this much trouble, but now perhaps I can figure out what happened… since it was entirely _not_ my doing this time.”

His eyes focused to see a-

-a, well... miniature, powerful entity. By the name of Kurosaki. Sitting on his chest.

Except smaller. Ridiculously smaller. Grimmjow couldn’t remember the name for humans this small.

Chick? Kit.

The Kurosaki kit was still talking in that nonsensical babbling while gesturing every which way with little hands, and then would turn back to Grimmjow with excited eyes like he wanted his input.

And man, was he small. Was Kurosaki really this small as a kit? He had to be six to seven pounds tops.

The ginger-haired kit waved a hand towards Urahara, chattered some more, then clapped his hands and chortled before turning to Grimmjow like he was letting the bigger man in on a great joke.

Unfortunately, Grimmjow’s brain had broken and still needed a minute to repair its self from this irregular/fucked up situation.

How the hell was he supposed to fight/talk to the hybrid this way?!

…Urahara. That asshat.

This was totally all his fault. Again!

Brain processes finally speeding up, Grimmjow sat up with Kurosaki held out like a ticking time bomb and examined his newest form yet.

That of a bundle of raw, potent power in a tiny package - the hybrid really was a late bloomer, huh?

Little hands like tiny… starfish? Grimmjow thought the water creatures were called, tugged on a piece of blue hair. Big, expressive eyes that same honey-brown color framed by long, golden-tipped eyelashes. Small orange brows that were mirroring his frown right now, and matching orange, downy tufts of hair that resembled a baby chick’s. Tiny, slightly upturned nose. Practically puny limbs. Diminutive body that weighed next to nothing, like holding a feather in your palm.

Grimmjow was afraid of sneezing too hard or he’d break the fragile creature in his hands.

About the time the arrancar noticed that someone had haphazardly tied what appeared to be a red scarf toga-style around the kit’s otherwise naked form, Urahara looked to be covertly sneaking behind with a kidō ready to go, Kurosaki disappeared with a flash of-

-was that sonído?

“And he’s off again,” Yoruichi stated gaily.

Urahara tugged the brim of his bedraggled hat lower, letting out a heavy sigh. “Unfortunately, yes.” Then he turned to Grimmjow and said brightly, “You’re it!”

And with a burst of shunpo, the blond took off for the ladder that went upstairs.

“Hey! You piece-of-shit _shinigami_! Get back here!”

Grimmjow belatedly saw that the purple-haired wench had also vanished.

Leaving him alone with the Ichi-kit.

The arrancar heard far-off echoes of laughter.

Now what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally couldn't resist.
> 
> Ichigo's baby/kit form... think Jack-Jack from 'The Incredibles'. >_>
> 
> Poor Grimmjow...
> 
> (So far, Grimmjow knows the names of starfish and chicks, but apparently not small humans hahaha )


	3. Things go from strange to, well... stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow learns a thing or two about small humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter :3
> 
> Enjoy~

Chapter 3

Grimmjow approached the current situation he found himself in like one about to head into battle.

He didn’t know what he would find when he ventured further into the cavern.

His current foe – formerly the bigger version of Kurosaki – may be unpredictable and Grimmjow should probably expect the unexpected.

Plus, tiny humans were not a well-known subject to him and there could be unforeseen dangers.

...What happened though, surpassed even his expectations.

Grimmjow hadn’t treaded five steps forward that Ichi-kit zoomed right in front of him, sitting on his butt, small hands clasped in his lap and big brown eyes looking up expectantly.

Then the lil’ guy made some kinda inquiring noises and bounced a little where he sat.

Grimmjow was stumped on what to do.

He squinted suspiciously. “What?”

Should he approach? Or would Ichi-kit take off again?

Apparently tired of waiting for him to figure it out, the small ginger turned over and began crawling away.

Then halted and looked back.

Jabbered excitedly a little.

Then continued crawling again.

…Huh?

When Ichi stopped for the third time and looked back, Grimmjow decided to follow his instincts and trailed after the kit.

And as soon as he did, Ichi squealed with laughter and started crawling faster, every so often looking back with excited eyes to see if Grimmjow was still following.

It was the weirdest game of chase the arrancar had ever been a part of; he was suddenly glad Nelliel wasn’t present to witness this.

He began to stride faster, resulting in Ichi laughing and grinning even more whenever the arrancar would get too close, much to Grimmjow’s astonishment.

The ginger certainly was a happy lil’ guy when he was smaller; wonder what happened to him, Grimmjow idly wondered, recalling Kurosaki’s often scowling face.

Finally, Grimmjow tested his luck and using sonído, captured the tiny kit in his arms much to Ichi’s delight as he squealed again, eyes closed in mirth and little fists held to his mouth as he giggled.

Which lasted all of three seconds till Ichi disappeared again some twenty feet away in the same expectant pose, clearly waiting to be chased again.

Grimmjow had the sinking feeling it was gonna be a long day.

~

Grimmjow was strong. He had stamina, speed, sword and combat skills for days.

But, frankly… none of that was helping him at the moment.

Not one bit.

What the hell was Urahara up to? He better be working on a solution or Grimmjow was gonna pulverize him.

Within the last two hours, they’d played chase, some weird game where the kit kept hiding his eyes with little hands, then removing them quickly like Grimmjow was supposed to be very surprised to see him, and at one point the arrancar discovered that Ichi liked to be tossed up in the air. Multiple times.

You’d think the small ginger would grow tired of this after the first, oh, ten times, but this definitely didn’t seem to be the case.

Ichi cleared twenty feet at one point.

The little kit also had a reoccurring fascination with Grimmjow’s hair and jaw-mask; constantly tangling little fingers in the former like the arrancar's hair was a security blanket and lightly feeling the latter and peeking at the arrancar as if checking to see if it was okay to.

Grimmjow had set out to catch small-Kurosaki, take him to Urahara and get him fixed so Grimmjow could finish what he’d meant to do when he’d first arrived.

For one though; Ichi never sat still long enough for this to happen and was as slippery as an eel. And two; Grimmjow honestly stopped trying after the first thirty minutes ‘cause he was too intrigued to see what else the kit might do next.

Example: Ichi was now sitting, little legs in a vee and slowly patting his tummy, then would jabber something at Grimmjow like the arrancar should know what he was talking about.

Grimmjow crouched down next to him. “Listen kit, I don’t understand a damn thing you’re saying.”

The kit just continued doing it again, but this time smacking his small lips together and then ended by sticking the tiny fingers of one hand in his mouth.

Wait.

Did he…?

He huffed. “I suppose you’re hungry now?”

Great. What the hell do small humans eat? Plus, the little hybrid wasn’t even in his human body now, right? So, would he eat the same things?

Alright, play time was over.

“C’mon kit, time to go see the asshat.” Grimmjow picked Ichi up easily – now comfortable enough with the fragile, little body to carry him one-armed – seeing as the kit didn’t seem to mind the arrancar handling him, and began walking towards the basement stairs.

Till Ichi transformed and blew them up with a cero.

Since right before that, the kit turned into a white copy of himself and painfully yanked a chuck of Grimmjow’s hair out – fortunately from the bottom and could be easily covered up – and used sonído to flash away.

What the _FUCK_ was that?!

Grimmjow placed one hand on the pommel of his sword; the other flew to the now bare spot. “You lil’ _shit!_ You’re gonna get it now!”

Mad cackling, well small person version, was the only response.

Scanning the terrain, Grimmjow spotted a small figure about one hundred yards away on a cliff.

The arrancar was beginning to get an inkling of what Urahara must have gone through earlier.

Just as he was seriously contemplating whipping Pantera out, Yoruichi arrived with a strange shaped container of some white substance in one hand.

Which caused Ichi – back to his regular version – to return like a boomerang, landing atop Grimmjow’s head and extending one hand while repeating the same nonsensical words.

“Ba ba! Ba ba ba ba-”

Still staggering from under yet _another_ collision, Grimmjow was a bit irritated.

“What the _hell_ is he saying now?!”

With a knowing smile, Yoruichi wagged the bottle back-n-forth, white-colored liquid sloshing around inside. “This is what he wants.” And she held her arms up to the kit to apparently feed him whatever was in the ‘ba ba’.

Except Ichi was having none of it. Or her anyway.

The kit pointed one tiny finger at her in a clear ‘NO’ gesture and yelled something, almost tumbling off Grimmjow's head.

Pursing her lips and then shrugging indifferently, she offered the bottle to Grimmjow. “He must like you.”

“Che…” He certainly disagreed with that sentiment, but swiped the bottle nonetheless. “He’s a lil’ brat!”

She snickered and nodded up with her chin. “Yet, you have one hand protectively holding him like you’re afraid he’ll fall-”

“-Shut the hell up.”

Grimmjow picked Ichi up by the back of the makeshift toga – making him look like a kitten held by the scruff of the neck – and presented the bottle where it was immediately plucked out of his hand and popped into a little mouth to be eagerly sucked down.

Yoruichi casually dropped down into an agura position, Grimmjow following and plopped a ravenous Ichi down who was still gulping his food.

“You’re gonna need to burp him when he’s done,” she suddenly remarked.

“…”

“You have no idea what that is, do you?”

Grimmjow just sneered and glanced away; kit sprawled in his lap, relaxed and cozy as he drank, one little foot kicking contentedly.

Yoruichi just smirked. “I’ll show you, but seriously; he wouldn’t let Kisuke anywhere near him earlier, so he must trust you.” She gestured to Ichi, the small ginger peeping up at Grimmjow every so often as if reassuring himself the arrancar was still there, before returning his attention to the bottle.

The arrancar didn’t reply, just watched the kit eat for a bit.

“…How do you know any of this stuff?”

“I’d been around him when he was smaller. Not that he would remember.” She got a distant look in her golden eyes. “Kid sure has been through a lot since then…”

Grimmjow, admittedly insatiably curious about the time before Kurosaki had met him, was about to ask more questions when Ichi tossed his bottle down in a clear ‘I’m done’ fashion.

Then the arrancar got a lesson in ‘Burping 101’ from Shihōin Yoruichi.

A sight never before seen; nor ever to be seen again since.

And Grimmjow sure as hell wasn’t gonna tell anyone.

~

After another twenty minutes was spent ‘burping’ and rocking the kit, Ichi started rubbing his eyes and tugging on one tiny ear; having his tummy full was making him sleepy.

Grimmjow was absentmindedly stroking the downy, feathery-like hair on Ichi’s head as he and Yoruichi slowly crept towards the no-longer-there-stairs.

Now standing under the opening to the shōten, Urahara poked his bucket-hat wearing head over the side to see that Ichi was out like a light and swiftly, but silently landed beside the other two.

“Oh, Grimmjow-san! I see you managed to calm the beast.” The blond stage-whispered and peered closer at the kit snuggled on the arrancar’s shoulder. “You’ll make a wonderful mother someday~”

Grimmjow swiped at him, but Urahara managed to dodge at the last second.

“Shut up! I don’t care what you said before, this is completely your fault, you shady _bastard!_” Grimmjow also yelled/whispered.

“Sure, sure.” He airily waved one hand, the other holding a – now familiar only to him – syringe, this one dripping a bright yellow substance. “Now, let’s commence with the antidote before our little one wakes up.”

But it was already too late; as they turned towards the kit, one brown eye and one gold-on-black one glowered at Urahara and in a split second disappeared to an enormous boulder about a dozen yards away.

If Grimmjow wasn’t past the point of being increasingly frustrated, he would’ve been busy analyzing Ichi’s yet again changed form.

This one was also unfamiliar to Grimmjow. The change was minute, but could be felt in his chest like the aftershocks of resounding thunder. Besides the change in eye color, one razor sharp, obsidian horn had sprouted from the left side of Ichi’s head along with two black markings striped down his little face.

This is the kinda shit Grimmjow knew he’d been missing out on and was only now being able to witness for himself when Kurosaki was diminutive in size. Damnit.

The arrancar belatedly wondered where Kurosaki’s swords had been all this time.

And that they were hopefully far, far away.

He relished a challenge, but the timing was wrong, all wrong.

Wait…

“Are those…” Grimmjow uttered.

The other two were standing as hyper-aware as he was.

Urahara had already drawn Benihime from his cane and held his other hand aloft. “I’m afraid so.”

Yoruichi stood ready in a battle stance, power swirling around two clenched fists. “He’s powerful, but still-”

“-he’s just a kit.” Grimmjow finished, the other two giving him perplexed looks right before the little imp/demon waved two inexplicably smaller sized Zangetsu.

“Where did he-”

“-how the-”

“-Did you know that could happen?!” Grimmjow yelled over their simultaneously voiced questions.

“Nope,” Urahara said succinctly.

Great. Just great.

“Fascinating though, really…” The blond gazed in peaked interest.

“Nobody cares what you think right now, _you asshole!_” Grimmjow had yet to fully unsheathe Pantera, but was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he may not have a choice and the sound of metal being draw was cut off when Ichi surprised them once again.

With a ripping sound, a garganta was opened and the kit shot off into the darkness, the black maw closing swiftly behind him.

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ KIDDING ME!” Grimmjow released some pent up frustration by firing a bala at the nearest boulder, some stray rubble _dinging_ Urahara satisfactorily in the head. “Since when did he learn to do that?!”

Urahara had a considering expression on his face and tapped one finger on his chin, other hand rubbing his temple. “Just now, apparently.”

Only Kurosaki…

Grimmjow shot off towards the now barely open garganta and noticed the other two hadn’t made a move to join him.

Making a disgusted noise, he continued for Hueco Mundo’s desert landscape to search for one miniature, ginger-haired, hybrid that was swiftly making Grimmjow want to pull the rest of his hair out.

And that was saying something; Grimmjow was really quite fond of his hair.

~

Grimmjow landed in front of Las Noches, not glimpsing orange anywhere in the immediate vicinity and hoping the fast lil’ imp hadn’t made it too far yet.

The thought was followed by the sounds of giggling and booming explosions coming from the opposite side of the large structure.

Right. Here we go again.

When Grimmjow arrived to the origin of the racket, it was to see Ichi sitting on top of one tower, indolently waving Zangetsu to produce mini Getsuga Tenshōs, each energy blast exploding in the distance terrain. Luckily.

The kit evidently had only needed a power nap to be good to go.

…Man, the lil’ brat had too much damn energy.

The noise of course drew attention, so when Grimmjow made it to the top of the tower, he was met by Nelliel and Harribel’s Fraccións.

All of whom – Nelliel not as much of a surprise – Grimmjow would discover, had an avid curiosity about small kits.

“Oi!” Grimmjow hollered at Ichi, startling the lil’ guy into dropping Zangetsu and gave the male arrancar what most would call puppy-dog-eyes, little finger placed to his mouth in an ‘innocent’ fashion, assuming he was being scolded for the destruction.

Considering Grimmjow had similar destructive habits, this wasn’t entirely accurate, but Ichi was in trouble for the disappearing act nonetheless. So, while generally he would in fact be praising the kit and more than happy to join in, Grimmjow needed to keep up a stern expression.

Just as he scooped Ichi up – markedly noting the little body practically vibrated with power like a tuning fork – and watched out for the mini Zangetsu on the ground. Nelliel made a sound Grimmjow had never heard her make before or since, alongside a barrage of questions from the other female arrancars.

“AHHHH!! Is that Itsygo?! He’s so cute!” She dived forward, but more prepared then the previous time this happened, Grimmjow managed to adroitly duck down, making her crash behind them.

As the others converged to where they were standing, Ichi became suddenly bashful, hiding the side of his little face – sans horn – on Grimmjow’s chest while fisting handfuls of his black cat-suit and white jacket each, one gold-on-black eye carefully watching the women.

“Is that the Kurosaki kid-”

“-he looks like one of us-!”

“-I’ve always been curious about human babies,” murmured Sung-Sun.

“Kit.”

They all turned to Grimmjow in puzzlement.

“They’re called kits,” he stated boldly, unconsciously ruffling Ichi’s hair; mindful of the horn.

“Grimmjow.” Nelliel had returned, more composed than before. “Do you not know what small humans are called?”

“…Yes.”

The Fracción laughed uproariously.

“They’re called ‘babies’, you idiot! Everybody knows that!” Apacci pointed out smugly.

Who ‘everybody’ was, wasn’t exactly stated, but Grimmjow still didn’t appreciate the insinuation.

“Shut up, before I blast a hole in ya!” He readjusted his hold on Ichi, and muttered, “he’s a kit, and that’s final.”

Nelliel just gave him a knowing look. “Uh-huh. Well anyway, Harribel-sama will want to see him and get an explanation for what’s been going on.”

Great, he thought. What’s one more delay?

Grimmjow scoffed. “Fine.”

~

After a _very_ annoying trip – all four women cajoling/complaining that Grimmjow was hogging Ichi all to himself – they made it to the throne room where Tier was waiting, Nelliel carrying the kit’s swords.

With, for Tier, the most astonished expression Grimmjow had ever seen on the usually stoic woman’s face that was quickly covered up by something imperceptible moving behind her cool, aqua eyes, she then focused on Grimmjow.

“How is it that now Kurosaki Ichigo has turned into a baby, Grimmjow?”

He could hear snickering behind him. Assholes…

“Urahara,” he stated firmly, noticing that Ichi was peeking at the blond arrancar sitting on the dais, but otherwise remaining very quiet.

“Hm.”

The shady blond’s reputation had apparently made its way to even Hueco Mundo.

Just as Tier gestured Grimmjow to come closer, Ichi once more pulled a disappearing act and reappeared in the queen of Las Noches’ lap, taking everyone by surprise.

Especially Grimmjow. Not that he was jealous or anything; who said that?!

“…”

The kit/baby began softly jabbering to the blond arrancar and Tier hesitantly, then more assuredly, held him in the crook of one arm and nodded every so often to show she was listening. Ichi played with her blond strands of hair and didn’t seem the least bit intimidated of her uncovered mask – that while at Las Noches – she rarely ever covered up anymore.

A mostly unknown secret was that Tier Harribel, the ice queen, had a big soft spot for babies; rumor had it that it related to the time before she became a hollow, but no one knew for sure.

“The bebé clearly has good taste-”

“-Master Harribel likes him, so that makes it official-”

“-he should just stay here,” Mila Rose declared loudly.

All the female arrancars had now congregated around the two figures that seemed to be in some type of softly-muted conversation; a tiny hand was wrapped around the strong, graceful fingers of a caramel-skinned hand.

“Itsygo has always been discerning about who he gives his loyalty to,” Nelliel said fondly, who was gently petting Ichi’s now even more disarrayed, fluffy hair and examining the sharp horn.

Grimmjow sneered and folded his arms, not feeling the least bit left out. Not at all.

But, after a while, Ichi having clearly grown tired of all the attention, hurtled himself back into Grimmjow’s arms again. Who had mostly gotten used to the abrupt behavior.

Tier let out an almost imperceptible sigh. “No, Kurosaki Ichigo doesn’t belong here and needs to return to his world.”

There was a collective groan of disappointment all around at the announcement.

Nelliel handed Zangetsu back to Ichi, who grinned bashfully at the green-haired woman, making her let out that same alarming noise again, cradling the kit’s/baby’s little face and smooching his cheeks – who generously allowed this, only scrunching his face a teensy bit.

Grimmjow, however, grew tired of this fast. As she made a move to hug the kit to her large bosom, “Alright, alright! Back off, woman,” he basically shoved her completely away from his Ichi. Forcefully.

She straightened herself up and sniffed delicately. “Try to come back more successful this time, Grimmjow.” Clearly indicating that returning with a baby Ichigo wasn’t her idea of success.

He strode off with his diminutive cargo, saying snidely, “No one asked you, Nelliel!”

Ichi cheerfully waved bye-bye over Grimmjow’s shoulder on the way out.

~

Stepping out of sonído, they’d made it outside Las Noches when Ichi started fussing to be let down. Grimmjow would’ve been firmly opposed to this if it weren’t for the fact that the kit also squirmed his little legs together.

Luckily, for Grimmjow, he was familiar with this human custom and swiftly held Ichi away from him, remembering to hold the toga out of the way at the last second just as a stream of liquid arced outwards through the air.

What had become of his image, Grimmjow thought, disdainfully.

When he was all done, Ichi clapped his hands together and chuckled like it was all ‘mission-accomplished’; strangely enough his swords had almost magically adhered to his side and back like when he wore his shinigami uniform.

Kurosaki was so damn weird.

“Uh-huh. Good job peeing in this giant sandbox,” Grimmjow scoffed.

Now ready to open another garganta, an abrupt explosion of sand appeared several yards ahead of them to reveal the most colossal Adjuchas Grimmjow had ever seen; and he was a Hueco Mundo native, so he’d seen some shit.

Resembling what – in the human world – would’ve been called a Liopleurodon, the monsterish, gray and white creature surged upwards like a snake about to strike, long mouth gaping to show gigantic, carnivorous teeth. It side-eyed them both with black, serpentine orbs under an eyebrow ridged, bone-mask. Amid the cacophonous sound of its immense body erupting from the sand, it emitted an ear-splitting roar. Grimmjow could feel/sense its vast age; who knew how long the prehistoric looking Adjuchas had inhabited the midnight realm’s underground.

Holy shit.

Before Grimmjow could tuck Ichi’s small body to his side like a football and sonído the fuck away, so he could at least get a chance to whip his sword out, the arrancar was thrown violently back about a mile away by a massive burst of reiatsu.

Grimmjow, face down in the sand, spit out bone-white granules and scrambled onto his elbows just in time to see nothing but blinding, ephemeral light.

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, a disturbing silence filled the static-charged air – Grimmjow’s heart felt as if it was being squeezed in a vise-grip.

_Ichi!_

A sudden chortle made Grimmjow freeze, then hurriedly rub his eyes of any residual floating dots to see the mini hybrid sitting right in front of him again in that same position from several hours ago, except this time Ichi was clutching one clearly conjoined sword, looking rather pleased with himself.

And there was nothing but reflective black glass, like a bizarre, unnatural airstrip, to be seen behind the lil’ guy. As far as the eye could see.

It all happened within milliseconds.

No more Adjuchas.

This- This was the form Kurosaki had fought in against that Yhwach guy.

Grimmjow had known the Quincy leader was a monster, but still…

He was going to see this form again; Grimmjow would make sure of it.

He didn’t know what kinda expression was on his face at the time, but Ichi got that hesitant look again like he didn’t know if he was in trouble or not.

Definitely not.

The blue-haired arrancar started laughing hard; not even mad at the blatant display and disparity of their powers in juxtaposition.

Still not really sure what just happened, he shook his head in amazed disbelief.

“You lil’ brat... So, that’s your new Bankai?” he asked the baby, whose little orange brows were furrowed slightly in a quizzical manner before Ichi resumed his usual excited babbling, the kit realizing he wasn’t in trouble after all.

Grimmjow sprung to his feet and grabbed the lil’ guy up – causing him to drop his sword in surprise – and tossed him in the air; Ichi squealing and giggling in pure enjoyment.

~

Back in the shōten’s basement – was this his third trip through the garganta? – Grimmjow stepped onto the hard-packed ground in fairly high spirits considering his daunting start to the day.

Adjusting his careful hold on reverted-form Ichi, it was precarious with two swords attached to the kit’s toga, he checked for any nearby reiatsu-

-until a sharp nick to the underside of his jaw made Grimmjow stand stock-still.

“I’ll kindly ask you to give me my son. Once,” said a hard, masculine voice and owner of the sword currently held to his throat.

Oh yes, that reiatsu felt pretty familiar. Too bad the man hadn’t taught his son how to hide his reiatsu like that sooner – it might have come in handy a time or two. Then again, maybe the kid never stood a chance of hiding/containing power like that.

Grimmjow very gingerly handed over Ichi to the side for the man to reclaim.

A muscular, black-haired man with a scraggily goatee shunpoed a couple yards away, his son held securely.

“Kurosaki Isshin. And you?” the shinigami asked soberly, sword still out.

His arms remained carefully stationary at his sides. “Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.”

“Hm.” Stern brown eyes stared unflinching for a moment longer before Isshin sighed and sheathed Engetsu. “Now that we’ve been properly introduced…”

Then the older man lost all coolness points within the next few minutes as Grimmjow watched, wholly disconcerted.

“My Ichi-boy! You’re so CUTE!” Isshin rubbed noses with Ichi and proceeded to act like a total doofus with his infant son. “Daddy loves you! Do you love daddy?!”

Ichi mostly wrinkled his little nose and hollered in protest, batting the man in the face with both hands.

“HAHA! You can’t escape Daddy’s love, for I know you’re weakness!” The man got a diabolical gleam in his eye, which was mildly unsettling to see.

Isshin began to blow raspberries onto Ichi’s tummy, making the infant squeal and laugh almost uncontrollably, little arms and legs waving and kicking.

Huh.

…So that was Kurosaki’s big weakness, Grimmjow thought faintly.

Meanwhile, Urahara had furtively crept up behind and injected the antidote before Ichi was any the wiser.

In a puff of fiery colored smoke and vapors, Kurosaki collapsed into his father’s arms; red toga somehow miraculously turning into a loincloth, both swords _clanging_ to the ground.

Isshin gently tossed his son’s limp and lanky form over one shoulder, managed to sling one Zangetsu on his back – maybe it was a family trait – and hook the other on the opposite side of Engetsu, then side-punched Urahara in the kidney for all the nuisance and two-finger saluted everyone before shunpoing away with Ichigo.

Well then.

Now Grimmjow probably had another couple days to wait before he saw the hybrid once more.

Tiredly scratching at the skin around his jaw-mask, Grimmjow figured he might as well get comfortable.

He really didn’t feel like going through a garganta again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichi just wanted Grimmjow to play with him, obviously XD


	4. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or is it the beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Finally done with this unexpected fic!  
I get easily distracted sometimes... w/ other WIPs/AU ideas, among other things. XD  
Enjoy~

Chapter 4

To say Ichigo was in quite a predicament would be putting it lightly.

Actually, that described most of his life… sadly.

He stood outside the Urahara shōten trying to work up the nerve to go inside. To talk to a certain Arrancar. About… stuff.

Vexed with himself, Ichigo rubbed both hands vigorously over his face, straightened his shoulders determinedly and slide back one of the shoji doors.

Met by resounding silence, Ichigo walked towards the back area where he rightly assumed someone would be.

Huh. Wonder who blew up the descending stairs? Shrugging it off, he jumped down to the basement, shinigami robes fluttering around him.

Sensing a couple of different reiatsu, Ichigo arrived to see Grimmjow in his resurrección form chasing a mildly amused Urahara. Yoruichi was giving out helpful suggestions, and sometimes just straight out heckling, from the sidelines.

“How long has this been going on for?” Ichigo asked, now spectating alongside Yoruichi.

In a mirrored slouched position with her arms crossed, Yoruichi replied, “Oh, maybe an hour.”

“Hm.”

Feeling like he wasn’t supposed to enjoy this as much as he was, Ichigo put up token protests of, ‘Oh no… ouch.’ or ‘Ooo… he might need that later…’ and ‘No… don’t gauge his eyes out Grimmjow,’ causing Yoruichi to snicker next to him.

While Grimmjow was a cunning and strategic fighter, Urahara was even more so, which made for a very entertaining battle.

Ichigo did admittedly enjoy watching a certain arrancar in combat; agile ferocity in motion.

Just as Urahara had used a red and winding bakudō, possibly of his own creation, on Grimmjow – whom he only managed to capture one of the feline legs of – and who in turn released all ten Garra de la Pantera in mid-air back at Urahara. Who then used hadō fifty-seven on some nearby rubble to deflect the attack. And with the flying debris as a cover, Grimmjow somehow escaped the binding by dissipating his resurrección, then snuck behind Urahara to rake his partially-transformed claws down the other man’s back. If Urahara hadn’t blocked it with more kidō.

And so on and so forth it went…

Should really try learning some kidō… someday, Ichigo thought vaguely.

Grimmjow slashed one clawed, black hand through the air in a slicing motion, then using sonído, slashed the other one to unleash consecutive bright blue waves back-to-back-

Wait. That was new. What was that? It didn’t exactly resemble his Gran Rey Cero or Desgarrón, but was somewhere in the power range of both.

Hm. That definitely piqued Ichigo’s interest.

By this time, both opponents paused and were looking a little scuffed and bruised, but equally sporting grins; one maniacal and the other more devious.

“Feel better, Grimmjow-san?” Urahara asked congenially.

“I guess…” ‘For now’ seemed to be the unsaid part.

“Com’on Kisuke! I’m hungry.” Yoruichi complained as she began to stroll away, clearly bored now.

Urahara practically skipped away to follow. “Hai, hai! You boys play nice~”

That left only Ichigo… and Grimmjow.

Right.

As Ichigo scrambled for something to say, Grimmjow jumped down from the ledge he’d been standing on.

“So…” Ichigo didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he re-crossed them again while his gaze jumped around, not lingering on any one thing, such as- “Grimmjow… this is… awkward.” Then he inanely sucked in his lips and released them in a popping sound. Like. A. Total. Moron.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow just moseyed towards where Ichigo was standing, a completely neutral expression on his face.

Was Grimmjow pissed? Umoved? Constipated? _Did he wanna fight??_

Dang him and his bipolar personality.

Ichigo cleared his throat a little and renewed his efforts not to act like a teenage girl, looking unwavering at the blue-haired arrancar closing in on him. “Uh, yeah. This is all been pretty weird, I’m still not sure how I became a baby after you – maybe it was when you spit on me – that I also don’t really remember a lot of, except I had a dream last night that I (baby me) blew up Urahara and you were politely cheering in the background, but you were wearing a toga for some reason, and just so you know, I tried very hard not to look at your junk at any point in time, and O-KAY!!” Ichigo quickly placed his right hand on his khyber-shaped sword as Grimmjow stopped a scant few inches away. “If you wanna _fight_, just say so-”

“Are you about done yapping yet?”

“Maybe… I mean!- you weren’t saying anything, you with your ambiguous face. Contrary bastard.” Ichigo ended under his breath.

“Oh, so now I’m a bastard huh?” Grimmjow asked blandly.

“Yeah,” Ichigo said stubbornly.

“Sure, we can have a go. No swords or power-ups, just hand-to-hand combat. How about it, Kurosaki?” There was a challenging glint in Grimmjow’s bright-blue eyes.

Ichigo squinted, looking for the catch, but he could really use a fight right now. Aside from stopping his sudden onset of diarrhea of the mouth/spewage of words.

With a smirk, Ichigo agreed. “You’re on, Grimmjow.”

~

So, after starting out seriously pummeling each other, it deescalated into rolling around on the dusty ground like scrappy young boys – neither really using their full strength – before Ichigo was taken by surprise once again – this time from the now adult Grimmjow – when canines chomped into the flesh between his neck and shoulder joint while Ichigo had the arrancar in a headlock. Flexible bastard…

He should’ve told Grimmjow no biting either.

Now Ichigo was the one in a one-armed headlock with his other arm wrenched behind his back as Grimmjow sat on top of his lower back.

“Do you yield?” Grimmjow asked gleefully.

“…Never,” Ichigo gasped out.

“Hm. Fine by me.”

Then Grimmjow did something grossly unfair.

He nuzzled behind Ichigo’s suddenly and acutely sensitive ear, before gently biting and then nibbling the tip of it.

Ichigo was quite unnerved.

“AHH! I _give_!” Ichigo frantically hit the ground with his free hand in a tap-out signal. “I GIVE! Get off, get OFF!!”

With boisterous laughter, Grimmjow released him, and Ichigo scrambled away while clutching his now warm ear. “WHAT the hell, Grimmjow?!”

Grimmjow continued to laugh, so Ichigo searched for a rock to throw at him, but had to settle for his sandal, which sailed right past a blue-haired head when Grimmjow deftly dodged it.

Ichigo was feeling a wide-range of things at the moment, some of which he figured his eighteen year old body was probably more than ready to explore, but Ichigo’s mind was a whole other matter.

“You know…” Grimmjow started casually, one muscled arm propping him up while the other perched atop one raised knee in a leisurely pose, “…when asshat gave big-boobs that sad excuse of an outfit to gain your attention, I wanted to cero his head off followed by hers.”

As Grimmjow nonchalantly described murdering two of Ichigo’s friends, he was trying to remember what the other man was talking about.

“Eh?”

Grimmjow had been gazing off into the distance, but his eyes snapped back towards Ichigo. “You know. That ridiculous dress he convinced her to wear.”

“…”

“Urahara. During the last war.”

“Um.”

“Do you have the memory of a goldfish? There’s something seriously wrong with your brain,” Grimmjow stated, incredulous.

“Hey! Shut up. I remember, I mean, everybody was wearing different outfits, so…” Ichigo mumbled and waved vaguely in Grimmjow’s direction before trailing off.

Grimmjow just looked at him for a moment.

“What?”

The arrancar had a considering look on his face. “…Nothing.”

They both rested amicably for a bit, Ichigo leaning back on his hands, head tilting back with his eyes closed.

“You know, there’s no comparison for my baby junk to what I’m packing now.”

Ichigo slowly brought his head down. “Grimmjow-”

“-don’t think that would be a fair assessment-”

“-there was absolutely no assessing happening!-”

“-just saying-”

“-PLEASE stop talking!”

Mercifully, Grimmjow did.

Ichigo sighed heavily.

Until he didn’t.

“What about you?” Grimmjow asked with a nod in Ichigo’s direction.

Ichigo frowned in confusion. “What about me?”

“I shared. It’s only fair that you do too.”

“NO ONE asked you to!!” Ichigo closed his eyes and yanked on two tufts of his hair in frustration, muttering under his breath as his face flushed red.

Grimmjow let out a ‘humph’. “You really are a virgin, aren’t you?”

The hybrid didn’t respond, just continued to fume to himself.

It was peaceful for a little longer before it was broken again. This time by Ichigo.

“The truth is, I do remember Inoue’s dress clearly,” Ichigo spoke into his hands, and was only greeted by silence. “It was one of the more embarrassing moments of my life… among others.”

“…”

“But, it wasn’t the most memorable appearance… reunion that happened.” Serious honey-brown eyes looked up at unwavering blue eyes; all Grimmjow’s focus was turned towards him.

“Oh?”

“Hm.” Then Ichigo smirked. “You always did know how to make an entrance, dramatic asshole.”

“HA! Afraid I’m gonna upstage ya? Kurosaki-the-savior.” Grimmjow smirked back.

Ichigo made a gross sound. “Not you too…”

“What’s the matter? Got too many fans-”

“-it’s why I don’t visit Soul Society very often anymore.”

“Must be really rough,” Grimmjow said mockingly.

“Shut the hell up…”

Grimmjow was suddenly much closer, one fist clenched in his shinigami robes to haul Ichigo up to taunt right in his face. “Why don’t you make me?” he rumbled lowly, their noses almost rubbing together.

So Ichigo, mind now made up, did. With single-minded focus, closing those last few centimeters between them.

There wasn’t much talking to be done after that, since their mouths were fully occupied.

~

Now that things were surprisingly less awkward after their time spent in the shōten’s basement, Ichigo offered the use of his shower versus using Urahara’s – the male arrancar vehemently refusing to disrobe anywhere in the vicinity of that ‘Asshat’ – before Grimmjow had to head back to Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow had insisted Ichigo go first, so he was now waiting for Grimmjow to get done, resting on his bed in lounge clothes, enjoying having washed all that gritty dust away and being newly cleaned.

Still somewhat toasty from the warm shower, Ichigo was feeling kinda drowsy and idly wondered where Kon had made off to with his human body. He was only going to rest his eyes a little, but then promptly fell asleep.

About ten minutes later, now clean and sporting shorts and a shirt of Ichigo’s, that’s how Grimmjow found him; completely zonked out. Looking at the ginger, defenseless and unawares, caused a weird tightening to start in Grimmjow’s chest – the cavity that supposedly didn’t house a heart – reminiscent of when he’d watched over Ichi-kit.

Grimmjow didn’t entirely like the feeling, but he didn’t hate it either.

Whatever. He was ready for a lie down too and maneuvered himself and some covers so he was curled behind Ichigo with one arm slung over the hybrid’s waist.

He’d just rest his eyes for a bit before leaving for Las Noches.

~

“Unbelievable…” Isshin uttered softly.

“…Oh my.”

“I’ll call Urahara-san.”

The Kurosaki clan made an astounding discovery when arriving back home from another sporting event of Karin’s.

Sleeping soundly, cuddled next to each other like 'two peas in a pod' in bundles of clothe, the blue-haired one almost protectively curled around the smaller one, an orange-haired head tucked under the other one's head, little hands clasped between them in slumber, were two babies.

This was getting ludicrous…

Karin put her phone away. “Urahara-san said he’d be over just as soon as he finished with some important ‘samples’.” She used her fingers in quotation marks at the appropriate spot.

Yuzu turned towards the other two members of the family from where she was cooing over the babies, hands folded under her chin in a pleading gesture. “Can we just keep them like this? They’re so cute…”

Isshin kept up a grave, stern expression for about five seconds before he agreed. “Okay! But only for one night! Karin, call Urahara back and tell him to wait till tomorrow.”

This whole discussion was conducted in whispers so as not to wake the babies.

Karin rolled her eyes over her father and sister’s excitement – who were in the midst of giving the infants nicknames of ‘Lil’ Peanut’ and ‘Lil’ Bean’ – but when she looked over at the peacefully asleep duo she couldn’t help the soft smile that overtook her face.

They were pretty adorable together.

...And it might be pretty interesting taking care of Ichi-nii for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote:
> 
> Yes, Urahara does eventually fix the boys' de-aging problem.
> 
> The Kurosaki household may regret their decision in the morning.
> 
> Urahara has been officially dubbed ‘Asshat’ in Grimmjow’s contacts.
> 
> And Ichigo and Grimmjow still have some work to do, but they'll figure it out XD.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one, and hope you all had just as much fun reading it!


End file.
